


【皮水/all水】陌生邮件

by leggyzee



Category: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggyzee/pseuds/leggyzee
Summary: 警示：pwp有路人水情节，mob情节逻辑感人，当爽文就好





	【皮水/all水】陌生邮件

**Author's Note:**

> 警示：  
> pwp  
> 有路人水情节，mob情节  
> 逻辑感人，当爽文就好

拉莫斯动了动咔咔作响的脖颈，双眼似乎被一块黑布遮去了全部视线，他不知道这是哪里。手腕被粗糙的麻绳捆绑在身后，背靠着平整的墙面坐在冰凉的地面上，而室内过低的温度让刚经历完一场激烈比赛的皇马队长大腿愈发酸痛。他张开嘴，试图询问究竟发生了什么，可过于干涩的喉咙发不出一丝声响。他的大脑一片混乱，脑海中仅存的不过是那场糟糕的比赛和诺坎普看台上针对自己咄咄逼人的嘘声......或许还有对方那个高个子中卫赛后不知出于安慰还是嘲讽的拥抱。

“我告诉过你的，不要再让他碰你。”耳边突然出现的声音让拉莫斯惊地一哆嗦。“你是谁？”终于，他在恐慌中找回了自己的声音。“我说过的，不要再让我看到那个加泰人碰你，我说过的。”那个陌生的声音不带有一丝玩笑，随之而来的还有耳边温热的气息。场上那个仿佛无所不能的铁血后卫此刻不住地发抖，脸上突然出现的温热触感瞬间让他找回了记忆。 一周前，他收到了一封邮件“如果再让那个加泰人碰你，我会狠狠地惩罚你，我不想伤害你，我挚爱的队长。”

一开始，拉莫斯仅仅将这作为极端球迷一个无聊地恐吓，他相信自己和皮克的关系是十分私密的，于是完完全全将这件事抛在了脑后。可如今的处境让他恨透了自己的大意。

拉莫斯紧紧咬着下唇想要寻找回一丝冷静，而脸颊突然消失的触感和对方长久的沉默给了他一个机会。他重新整理着思绪，或许自己可以和那人沟通，向那个人解释自己和杰拉德最亲密的关系不过是国家队队友。“他不过是一个激进的马德里主义者罢了，”拉莫斯这样安慰着自己，“他不会真的把皇马队长胖揍一顿的。”可接下来发生的事情，却让他好不容易收回的理智瞬间崩溃，任哪一个男人被不怀好意地按住最为脆弱的地方想必都无法保持理智了。

“操你妈的变态。”拉莫斯大声吼了出来，可他发现自己的声音在颤抖，那个凶狠的后卫仿佛早已不见踪影。那个人的动作并没有停下来，反而开始大力地隔着裤子套弄了起来：“那个加泰人这样抚慰过你吗？”“我不知道你再说哪个加泰人，我碰过的加泰人不论男女，我自己都数不过来。”拉莫斯仍然在发抖，可是他仍然不会服软。那个男人冷笑了一声，猛地将拉莫斯翻过去成半跪的姿势，左手抓着他的颈部将他的头抵在墙上，右手粗暴的将他纯白色的皇马球裤连同底裤一起扯到膝盖处，然后对着他丰满的臀部狠狠打了一巴掌。臀部轻微的疼痛和回荡在空旷房间啪的一声响，让拉莫斯不知所措，愤恨，恐惧，羞耻，或许还有些许快感？

“怎么样，想起来是哪个加泰人了吗？”那个男人凑近拉莫斯的左耳，挑衅地问着，“你看看我们兴奋地小队长，它已经立起来了，还要说不认识吗？”拉莫斯努力地将所谓的快感逼出脑海，回击到：“混蛋，我不知道你在说什么，但如果你是阴茎爱好者，我想我能满足你。”虽然逞了一时口舌之快，但马上拉莫斯就后悔了，从紧贴着他股缝胀大的阴茎，他知道他成功激怒了那个人。

“我或许应该再给我们队长一个机会，”拉莫斯感受到那人紧贴着自己后背结实的胸膛兴奋地颤栗着，那个男人将下巴搁在自己左肩上侧头舔舐着自己后颈的纹身，而那人的手也丝毫不安分地照顾着自己的双乳，“你告诉我，你再也不让他碰你，我会对你温柔一点的。”

抛开所有的情绪，拉莫斯只觉得好笑，如果是平日里有人敢这样对自己，他一定会揍得那个人满地找牙。但如今，那场操蛋的比赛将自己的精力耗尽，双手又被绳子束缚，他竟然毫无反击之力。可他仍侥幸地挣扎着，他仍希望自己可以找回力气，挣脱出这个混蛋的怀里，然后将他揍得亲妈都不认。

“为什么要白费力气呢？”后穴里突然挺入的异物与这句嘲讽一同侵犯着这位伟大的队长的尊严，“你也不过是一个加泰人的婊子，他能让你爽，我也能。” 随着对方阴茎的入侵，拉莫斯终于停止了挣扎，任命似的瘫软在陌生人的怀里，可他嘴上却没有丝毫认输的意思：“你也不过是一个生活不顺，要借强奸来慰藉自己的败类罢了。”

可惜，他总是得为自己的冲动负责，男人虽然没有还嘴却开始了身下的动作，而干涩的甬道根本无法承受这样巨物的撞击。他肠肉的褶皱完全被撑平，敏感的内壁似乎能感受到对方下体暴起的青筋。拉莫斯咬着牙告诉自己，这点疼痛根本不算什么，至少比起当时鼻梁断裂的疼这什么都不是。可他还是忍不住倒吸了一口气。

“很疼吗？”男人没有丝毫停下的意思，他的阴茎已经捅入了大半，“如果他在就好了，我会割开他的手腕，用他的血来润滑，然后留他在墙角边看着接下来要发生的一切。我希望你这次知道我在说谁了。”

前所未有的恐惧突然席卷了拉莫斯全身，这比他刚刚所经历的和即将要接受的一切更加糟糕。既然这个疯子能将自己带来这里，他相信他有能力对杰拉德下手。他的杰拉德虽然看起来又高又壮，可实际上根本不会打架，有时候还傻乎乎的，他根本不敢往后想。“放你妈的屁，你要是敢碰他一下你就再也见不到你的老二了！”拉莫斯用后背狠狠地撞了一下男人的胸膛，却不想将身下的阴茎吞的更深，方才的叫骂随之转化成一声闷哼。

男人开始了抽插的动作，激得拉莫斯直不起身子：“可是它正在操你呢，我的傻队长。你说是他的血先流完还是你有能力先让我的老二消失？”拉莫斯不敢再有所动作，他怕激怒这个变态真的去对杰拉德做些什么。“你也知道了，我在说皮克，我都看见了，你们两个在车上。”

“求你，放过他。”从那人口中说出的名字击败了拉莫斯最后一分祈祷，如他所想，这个人是个疯子，或许还是个跟踪狂，他甚至相信下一秒杰拉德就会被拉到自己面前，“你随便怎么对我，怎么样都可以。”他的声音带上了哭腔，赛场上永远不会认输的铁血队长，如今却光着屁股低三下四地向一个陌生人祈求。

后穴里的阴茎又胀大了一圈，男人嗤笑道，“我的傻队长你为什么总是天真地觉得你可以保护所有人？你已经在我手上了，你又有什么资格同我谈条件呢？你看看你现在，同街上拉客的妓女有什么区别？你还是先担心一下你自己吧。”

拉莫斯不知道自己还能做什么，他很无奈，他怕自己牵连到杰拉德，他总是习惯性地将所有错误归结到自己身上。此刻，他对皮克的担忧压过了所有，包括因身后人的动作已经被地板蹭破皮的红肿的膝盖，包括身后撕裂的疼痛，甚至包括自己正在经历的一切痛苦。他开始抽泣，一开始是小声的呜咽和呢喃“你放过他，求你放过他”，随后又转为大声的哭泣。

“Sese，Sese,你怎么了？”熟悉的声音将拉莫斯扯回现实，他的视线逐渐恢复，撞进了一双日思夜想的蓝色瞳孔。这是怎样的蓝啊，比大海更深邃，比天空更澄澈，诱惑着他不顾一切地沉溺于其间。“你从上车起就一直在睡，刚刚突然哭了起来，做噩梦了？”那温柔的声音让拉莫斯梦中的情绪渐渐平静了下来。

他扯开安全带扑进皮克的怀里：“Geri，你没事就好，没事就好。”皮克有几分意外，平日里或凶狠或犯懵的恋人从没像现在这样脆弱地大哭后躲进自己怀里，就连在巴西那场无法承受的失败后，他也只是将自己放逐在疯狂的性爱中。

“Sese，前面就是市区了，我没有驾照开不了。你睡好了吗？你来开吧，不然被警察抓到我就真的有事了。”皮克的话语和落在拉莫斯脸颊的亲吻让拉莫斯完完全全回到了现实，得以确认刚刚的一切不过是一场梦魇。他环顾四周，才发现车外一片漆黑，借着暖黄的车灯隐约能辨认出这是马德里郊外的公路。

“你个傻子什么时候才能把驾照拿回来？”他一边骂骂咧咧地用手背抹掉脸颊还没干的泪痕一边下车同皮克换了位置，心里却松了一口气，还好那一切都不是真实发生的。而皮克则在下车时勾起了微笑，看来他的Sese恢复正常了。

片刻后，他们的车子消失在前方一片漆黑中。此时身后那辆停在不远处的轿车也摇上车窗，缓缓发动跟了上去。而拉莫斯扔在后座的手机屏幕突然亮起，信息框里弹出一封未读邮件的提示。


End file.
